By Royal Appointment
by TwistingTwilight
Summary: Prince Edward decides he wants to attend University to escape Royal Duties. When he meets Bella Swan, he's afraid to tell her who he really is. But there's more to Bella than meets the eye. Who is she? ONE-SHOT. Inspired by the Royal Wedding. Fairytale!


**Hey everyone! So as most of you would probably know (and if you don't then you're about to) today is the Royal Wedding of Prince William and Catherine Middleton. And it has inspired this little one shot (not quite so little when it took me FIVE hours to write!) **

**But anyway, i hope you guys had a great day if you celebrated it, and if not then i hope you enjoy this one shot anyways! It's a fairytale we can all relate to :)**

**The story IS set in England, although the titles i've created for myself because they seemed to fit better with the characters.**

_**Characters:**_

_**Edward's Grandmother - Queen of England **_

_**Edward Senior and Elizabeth Cullen - Lord and Lady Cullen of England**_

_**Prince Edward Cullen - First Prince of England**_

_**Prince Emmett Cullen - Second Prince of England**_

_**Princess Alice Cullen - First Princess of England**_

_**Princess Rosalie Hale-Cullen - Former Lady, Princess by marriage to Prince Emmett Cullen**_

_**Captain Jasper Whitlock - Princess Alice's Fiancé**_

**The story is written in third person, which i've never done before (I think that's why it took so long to write!) so if i make a few mistakes and i haven't spotted them, i'm really sorry!**

**I hope you guys enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>He was pretty sure that he was safe here.<p>

He turned his head slightly, glancing at people as they walked up and down the bitterly cold street, wrapped up in scarves and winter coats. It was only September, yet it felt like the middle of December.

A new school year had begun, and Edward had decided he wanted to put his youth to good use. His Grandmother had almost had a panic when he said he wanted to attend University.

He chuckled to himself, covering his mouth so as not to look like a complete fool in the middle of the street as he remembered his Grandmother's reaction.

He'd been smart, however, in preparing for college. He'd chosen a country town, one where he wouldn't be very well known.

Lancaster University was where he'd exiled himself two days ago.

Edward's Grandmother wasn't pleased, neither was his father, but his mother, she definitely approved.

"_It will be good for him to get away from Royal duties for a while Edward, our boy has had too much of that life... You know what it's like, you hated it... Let him live a little."_

"_Elizabeth, I don't think it's a good idea... People will find out..."_

"_We'll keep him safe..."_

So as a result, Lord and Lady Cullen, allowed their son, Prince Edward, to travel away from his home in their London Palace, to Lancaster... Where he knew no-one.

What was he supposed to say?

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen, Prince Edward of England, nice to meet you, would you like to be my friend?"

No, that wouldn't work.

Edward sighed, sitting down on a nearby bench as he watched some familiar faces from his dorms walk along the cobbled streets, laughing at something one of them had said.

He didn't know how to introduce himself. He always had someone to do that for him.

He chewed nervously on the inside of his cheek, glancing around him slowly. His eyes landed on a slim figure, who had paused a few feet away from him and the bench he sat at.

He tried to make out her features in the dim street light that was offered from the lamp, but it was too dark to see clearly.

He realised after a long moment of thinking that the girl was about to sit on the bench, but he took her seat.

Just as she was about to turn to walk away, Edward stood up.

"Excuse me, madam?" He spoke low, so he didn't frighten her.

The young woman turned again, and now that Edward was standing he could see her face in more detail. She had dark hair, with wide doe eyes that seemed only a shade lighter. Her mouth was opened slightly, in shock, Edward guessed.

"Would you like to sit down?" He gestured to the bench, smiling slightly.

"Uh..." For a moment that was the only sound that came from her lips but then she blinked and nodded, "Yes... Thank you."

She moved toward him slowly, and he watched with gentle eyes as her figure became more known to him. She was smaller than him by about a whole head, and her slim body was adorned with a purple winter coat. In her hands was a paper bag, which she seemed to hold to tightly as she took a seat on one side of the bench.

Not wanting to be rude, Edward requested permission to sit beside her gently, "May I sit down too?"

She laughed suddenly, and looked up at him as if he were crazy, "Of course, you were here first you know."

He smiled wider, sitting down next to her as he told himself to talk with lighter words. He knew for a fact that Royal language freaked out commoners.

"It's cold, isn't it?" He mumbled, not meeting her eyes as he looked around once more. He didn't seem quite so much like an alien now that he had the young woman by his side.

"I hate the cold." The girl muttered in a bitter tone.

"Really? But you live in England."

"And I wish I lived in Spain."

He turned his head to gaze at her, a smile breaking out on his lips before he frowned, "I'm so sorry. I forgot to introduce myself." He held out one hand, "I'm Edward."

The girl moved the bag to her left hand, taking his right quickly, "Nice to meet you Edward. I'm Bella."

"Bella." He played with the name on his lips, "That's beautiful."

The girl blushed, glancing away from him as she took her hand back and started to open the paper bag, "Would you like some?" She offered suddenly, making Edward's eyes widen slightly.

"What is it?" He raised an eyebrow as she took the pastry from the bag.

"A chocolate twist." She answered simply.

Edward paused. Should he know what that is?

"Uh... Sure... Just a little though, you bought it after all."

Bella smiled gently, tearing a piece off the end of the powder covered brown pastry. She handed it to him, placing it in the palm of his hand softly.

Edward attempted to ignore the feeling of warmth that she'd left on his skin, instead inspecting the food with wary eyes. It was a pastry wrap, with a white powder on top and chocolate sauce and sprinkles running through it.

He took a tiny piece, putting it in his mouth as he glanced sideways at Bella, who'd taken a large bite for herself.

In fact, it was delicious.

He must have his Grandmother order some of these for the Palace back home, he thought, nodding his head a little.

"You like it?" Bella's voice broke through his thoughts, "You look like you've never had it before." She giggled.

Edward finished his bite of the food, "It's lovely. I didn't even know what they were before now."

Bella gaped at him in surprise, "Seriously?"

He grinned, "Seriously."

They sat in silence as they ate, and Bella attempted to cut the pastry in half to hand to him, but Edward refused.

It was bad manners to take a lady's food.

As he watched her, he noticed a faint blush form over her cheeks, one that seemed to have taken up permanent residency since he'd began talking to her.

She really was beautiful, and as he gazed he began to think about other Princesses or Ladies he'd met. None of them compared to this wonder of a woman.

Crumpling up the paper, Bella snapped Edward from his transfixion, "So are you studying here?"

"Yes." He nodded automatically, "I'm studying English in first year. What about you?"

She gaped up at him, "Well... I'm studying English too... I didn't think you'd be a first year though..."

"Well, I'm twenty one." He admitted with a shrug, "But... Family obligations have kept me from University until now."

"I see." She nodded, "Well, three years older than the rest of us isn't so bad." She stalled, "Two years for some of us."

She glanced away towards a grouping of trees, seeming to lose herself in their leaves, "What do you mean?" Edward asked after a long moment, slightly exasperated at her confusing words.

"Some of us are eighteen... Some are nineteen..."

"What age are you?" Edward blurted before he stopped, "I'm sorry, that's rude."

You should never ask a lady her age, that was bad manners.

She smiled, "It's fine... I'm nineteen... Today."

"It's your birthday?" Edward's eyes widened, "Why aren't you out celebrating?"

She shrugged, "I hate the thoughts of getting older... And plus, I don't know many people around here."

"You know me."

"And I'm celebrating with you... Kinda... We shared a chocolate twist." Bella grinned up at him.

"Come on." Edward stood up suddenly, reaching out a hand for Bella's.

She stared at his hand for a long moment, "What..." She slowly put her hand in his, and Edward once again felt the electricity and burning course through his body, "Where are we going?"

"There are bars and clubs everywhere around here... We'll go have fun..."

Edward had never been drunk before... Okay maybe once when his brother Emmett took him to his Grandmother's liquor cabinet on his eighteenth birthday... But he'd never actually been to a club, or been drinking with a girl.

As it turned out, Edward and Bella had a lot of fun that night. Nothing happened between them of course, Edward still had a trace of gentleman in him when he returned Bella to her dorm that night, but still, ever since that day he'd never been able to take his eyes of his best friend.

Bella never found out about _Prince_ Edward. And they never spoke much about their families because Bella's parents had both passed away, and Edward avoided the subject like the plague.

He was glad that all his Royal duties had been abandoned while he attended University, that way he could act like a normal student and enjoy life. His duties up until his college days had been too low key for anyone to recognise him, but he still lived in a slight fear that one day paparazzi would turn up looking for the latest scandal.

In his second year, still afraid to tell Bella how he felt about her, he was surprised to find that another Royal had joined the University that year.

Lady Tanya Denali.

A Lady, but not yet a Princess.

She'd spotted him within seconds as he and Bella walked to class one morning, and as she opened her mouth to shout to him, he quickly told Bella he'd be right back, and ran to her before she could out him to the whole University campus.

No-one was around, and he knew for a fact that if he didn't act how he should, she'd tell his Grandmother, who would _not _be pleased at his bad manners.

"Tanya..." He took her hand quickly, placing a chaste kiss on it, "How do you do?"

"Prince Edward." She gave a slight curtsey, too inconspicuous for anyone to notice, "I didn't know you attended University here..." Her voice was high and posh, "You've been missing for almost two years now... The Queen said that you wanted to take care of some personal business..."

"My Grandmother's right." He mumbled low, "I wanted to have a few years to myself." Edward turned his head slightly as he dropped Tanya's hand. Bella was sitting on a nearby bench with her head lowered towards her notes for their first class.

"And does she have anything to do with these years to yourself?" Tanya's voice was thick with jealously, which he tried to ignore.

"She's a friend." Edward answered truthfully.

Tanya seemed to relax at these words, "And does she know about you? Your Royal Highness?"

Edward's jaw strained, "No... And I'd prefer if she didn't?"

Tanya's eyes flashed, "Oh of course... Anything for you Edward." She placed a gentle hand on Edward's arm, reaching forward to kiss his cheek.

She left then, and Edward returned to Bella, smiling at her gentle and unsuspecting face.

Another year passed, and Tanya didn't utter a word about Edward's royal status. His degree would be coming to an end soon, and what would happen to him and Bella then?

During Christmas Break Edward went home to visit his family, because Bella had some cousins to visit in Scotland.

His mother and father had welcomed him with open arms, however his Grandmother was hesitant.

"What's this I hear about you and Lady Tanya, Edward?" She'd questioned as they sat down to tea in her dining room.

He raised an eyebrow, "Lady Tanya? What about her?"

"She attends Lancaster, yes?"

"Yes. I've seen her around a few times, but nothing more than that."

Edward watched his mother's shoulders slump, "I was hoping you'd find love during University years... I thought I could see it in your face that you'd found someone..."

If only she knew that I had, Edward thought.

"Well perhaps you two should become more acquainted." His father suggested suddenly, almost making Edward choke on the biscuit he'd been handed by one of the servants, "It would look good for the family, you know?"

"But I barely know Tanya." He objected, "I'm not interested in her like that."

Edward lowered his head, stirring his tea as he attempted to ignore his family's stares. If his Grandfather was here, he'd understand. The King had always told him to do what he wanted, and not let anyone push him around. That's why since the age of seventeen his charity work had been his own, and under no-one else's influence. That was probably why only certain people recognised him.

"But you like someone." Elizabeth quirked suddenly, "I know you do. I can see it."

Edward glanced up at his mother, "I do... But... She doesn't know it."

Just as his father and mother were about to speak, the door to the drawing room opened suddenly and Alice came running through, her dress trailing behind her like an elegant wave.

"Edward!" She shouted, grinning from ear to ear.

Edward stood up, catching the little pixie Princess before she could cause any damage. He hugged her tightly, "Hello sister, how are you?"

"I've missed you so much! And you have to meet Jasper!"

"Jasper?" Edward immediately turned defensive. His only sister, someone a year younger than Bella, had a boyfriend?

Alice turned suddenly, calling the name once more. Edward waited, still holding onto his sister as a tall, blonde haired man entered into the room.

"We were going to tell you once you arrived, but Alice wanted to let you know." Edward's mother mentioned from behind them.

Jasper was young, maybe a year older than Edward?

He walked forward into the room, looking slightly shaken and worried. He held out his hand, "Prince Edward." Edward took his hand, giving it a slight shake as Jasper bowed his head, "I'm Captain Jasper Whitlock."

"Hello Captain." Edward murmured, glancing sideways at Alice who was pleading with her eyes for her brother to be nice, "And how did you meet my sister?"

"Princess Alice and I were introduced at your mother's charity ball in September. I understood you couldn't be there because of University obligations."

Edward nodded, judging the man as he let go of his hand, "And you have became well acquainted with my sister?"

Jasper smiled widely, glancing at Alice who – Edward could tell – was itching to get away from him to touch Jasper, "Yes, Your Royal Highness. I love her. I plan to marry her."

The truth was so evident in Jasper's eyes, and as Edward glanced at Alice, he saw her own love shining back. With a certified nod, he smiled, "Well... You better take care of her then, won't you?"

Edward let go of his sister's hand, and she almost bounced into Jasper arms.

Edward felt like he was letting a part of his family go, but he realised with a pang of despair that it was the simple fact that he had no-one to love, that made him feel so glum.

"Big brother is home!" Emmett's voice boomed from the entryway and Edward glanced up to see him walk into the room.

He came straight to Edward, hugging him tightly, "How's University then?"

Edward sighed. Emmett was only twenty one, yet he thought there were light-years between the two princes. That's why he hated to be the eldest child. He had to deal with Emmett's taunts and protect Alice.

"Fine. How's married life?" Emmett had gotten married a year ago when he was only twenty. Edward was twenty three now, and nowhere near marriage.

"I've got him under control." Rosalie's voice sounded from beside him and Edward pulled back to take her hand.

"Princess Rosalie." He kissed the top of her hand, smiling, "I'm glad you've tamed the beast."

Rosalie grinned, "Of course. I couldn't deal with him the way he was before."

Emmett had been the "wild child". He was always photographed in newspapers after nights out in clubs, getting drunk and throwing up in the streets. Once he met Lady Rosalie however, it all changed. He made her his Princess only four months later.

That's how it worked. The Prince married a Lady, who then became a Princess. Then they were in line to the throne, to become King and Queen. His father and mother however had been a different story. His father – the rightful Prince – had married before his mother, but it only lasted three months. It turned out that Edward's Grandmother had told him to marry Lady Esme, when in truth he loved Lady Elizabeth. Because he had to have the marriage annulled, when he married his mother, they become Lord and Lady instead. That's why Edward's Grandfather always told him to follow his heart, because his Grandmother – only wanting the best for her family – was a force to be reckoned with.

"Shall we go eat?" His Grandmother's voice was quiet, interrupting the three siblings as they talked about life.

The family headed into the larger dining hall, filled with a feast for Christmas Eve.

"You know what we should have?" Edward spoke as they all took their seats, each couple beside each other. Edward and his Grandmother however sat at the two heads of the table, because his Grandfather was gone and Edward was... Single.

"What's that, dear?" Elizabeth asked, smiling at her son.

"Chocolate twists." He smiled, "This girl at Uni, she-"

"University." His Grandmother corrected his "common slang" making him stall for a second.

"Well this girl gave me some of hers to eat when we'd first met. They're delicious."

As Edward looked down the table at his family, he saw his mother and his sister smile knowingly. He was about to ask what they were staring at when Alice spoke up.

"We used to have them when we were children... Don't you remember Edward?"

He frowned, shaking his head, "No... When?"

"I was around four... You were seven... Remember the housekeeper and the gardener used to buy them for us?" She threw a glance at their Grandmother, who was obviously in the dark about this revelation, "We used to sit in the cellar and eat them with their daughter."

Edward shrugged, "No I can't remember." He glanced down toward his meal, and the family started to eat in silence.

When they had finished, they moved toward the family room, and the ladies left to change out of their gowns and into something more comfortable. As the night descended, and Edward watched out the window of the Palace as snowflakes began to trickle through the sky, he felt his phone buzz in his pocket.

_Hey! How are you doing?_

Edward smiled at Bella's message before beginning to write back;

_Good thanks, just about to watch some movies with my family. How about you?_

That was a normal response, and he wasn't even lying to her. They really _were _going to watch movies. It was a Cullen Christmas Tradition.

_I'm okay, a bit lonely up in the mountains by myself to be honest._

Edward frowned, typing back quickly;

_But where are your cousins?_

_Oh they're here, they're just singing Christmas carols at the top of their lungs... You wouldn't happen to understand Scottish would you?_

Edward laughed at the text message, causing his mother to glance in his direction as the ladies came back into the room and turned on the first movie. He could speak ten different languages, but not Scottish.

_Sorry, I don't have the slightest idea what they'd be saying. Are you really not having a good time then?_

_Oh I am, I'm just kidding... I'd much rather be back at our dorms sharing hot chocolate and a movie with you though._

Edward smiled widely at this message, shaking his head in disbelief at how good it made him feel. It was as if she was declaring her love for him, as if his world was sitting in perfect harmony.

Edward glanced around the room as his family, before writing back truthfully;

_As much as I love my family, I'd much rather be with you too._

Just as he sent the message, Alice sat down beside him on the couch, grinning from ear to ear as Jasper sat beside her.

Her eyes drifted down to the message, widening slightly as she read it quickly.

"I love you too." She raised an eyebrow at her brother, one that said – _We'll talk about this later._

As much as Edward didn't want later to come, it did.

He'd hurried off to his room at the west wing of the Palace, hoping Alice wouldn't follow. But she did.

She wrapped on his door gently, before opening the heavy oak door slowly, "Edward?"

"Hmm?" He crushed his face into the pillow as he lay in bed, not because he was tired, but because he knew what was coming.

"I think we need to talk." She was smiling as she walked inside, shutting the door quietly before sitting at the end of Edward's bed.

He sat up, looking at his sister as he leaned back against the headboard, "What is there to talk about?"

"Who is she?"

Edward sighed, "She's just a friend."

"Honestly? You think I'd believe that? Even mother has told me to come see who she is."

"Seriously Alice, she's just a friend. My best friend."

Her eyes narrowed, "But you like her more than that."

Edward looked down at the quilt covering his bed, "Yeah okay, maybe I do."

"Oh my God." Alice was on her knees suddenly as she bounced on the bed, "You're in love with her aren't you?"

Edward reached up to clasp the bridge of his nose, "Alice..." He muttered.

"Admit it Edward. It'll be better once you do."

He stalled, "Alright... I love her..."

"I _knew _it!" She squealed. "What's she like? What's her name? Are you going to bring her home anytime soon?"

Edward decided to answer the easiest question first, "She's... Amazing..." He smiled, "She's kind and thoughtful... She's smart too, and beautiful... Really beautiful..."

"What does she look like?" Alice leaned back against the bottom of the bed, and Edward could see the excitement in her eyes.

"She has dark brown hair... And _really _deep brown eyes that set off her heart shaped face... She's gorgeous... And funny, really funny... She makes me smile."

"I've noticed." Alice smirked, "Come on then? What's her name? When's she coming to visit?"

Edward frowned, gritting his teeth, "She's not... She doesn't know... About me..."

"_What?_" Alice's voice was fierce, "Are you serious? Why haven't you told her? You _need _to tell her!"

"Because I wanted her to know _me! _Not Prince Edward! Just Edward!"

Alice stopped suddenly, smiling at her brother, "I understand what you mean..."

"And I have Lady Tanya following me around the fucking College like a helpless puppy. She doesn't see me, she sees this." Edward motioned to the large bedroom, "Bella sees me."

"Bella?" Alice smiled, "That's a pretty name."

Edward nodded a little, "Bella Swan... Sounds nice doesn't it?" He smiled, glancing out the window towards the white ground below.

Alice didn't answer him, and as he turned his head to look at her, he frowned at her wide eyes, "What is it?"

"_Bella Swan?"_ She whispered incredulously.

"Yes... Why?"

"Edward... Are you _serious?"_

He sighed, "I know she doesn't have a Royal name. I know she's common. I'm not stupid."

"No... You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

Alice moved closer suddenly until she was sitting in the middle of the bed, a slight smile on her face. "When we were kids... There was a caretaker and a gardener who had a daughter..." She smiled wider, "Renee and Charlie Swan." Edward stopped breathing, leaning forward slightly to listen closer, "They had a daughter called Bella... She was a year older than me, and you were two years older than her... Emmett never really took much notice of the three of us because he was too busy smashing things in Grandma's room... But Bella and I were best friends... You used to play with us because you loved Bella... You used to tell her all the time that you loved her... Edward don't you remember?"

Edward shook his head slowly and incredulously, "Why would I remember? They must have left?"

Alice nodded, "I was around seven when they left... You were ten..." She sighed, "We never saw them again... And that was the last time I had a chocolate twist." She folded her arms in a huff.

"They died when Bella was fifteen." Edward murmured suddenly.

"Really?" Alice's eyes widened in sorrow, "That's horrible... They were lovely people... What did Bella do?"

"She stayed with her Grandmother until she was eighteen. Then she got a job and saved up. Then she went to Lancaster to go to University..." He stalled, "Alice do you think she knows? Do you think she remembers me?"

She shook her head, "I wouldn't think so... I doubt she could keep that up for three years..."

"But I lied to her for three years..." Edward groaned, "I've been so stupid."

For the rest of the Christmas break, Edward couldn't stop thinking about Bella Swan. In some ways he was afraid, would she know who he was? Would she hate him when she found out?

He had to tell her the truth, before it blew up in his face.

On his return to Lancaster, the first person he saw was Lady Tanya. He pulled his trunk along the cobbled street as she came running towards him.

"Edward! Edward!"

He turned his head a little, "Yes Tanya?" They'd dropped the formalities of Prince Edward and Lady Tanya in public because of his secret.

"How was your Christmas?" She attempted to slide her arm through his, but he stopped her by switching his luggage to that arm.

"Fine thank you. And yours?"

"Well mother was asking about you... She wanted me to invite you to her Birthday Ball in a few weeks."

"I'm terribly sorry, but I doubt I'll be able to come. We'll have preparations for exams around that time."

"Oh..." She frowned, trying to keep pace with him in her red heels, "Another date then?"

He looked at her, "I'm sorry, but I don't think a date would be a good idea."

She frowned, "Why not? You know there aren't many Lady's around that are your age at the minute. Unless you want to marry Lady Victoria and all her forty years."

At the acid tone of her voice, Edward stopped walking. He turned to look at her fully, "I'm sorry Lady Tanya, but I have no intentions of marrying you or any other Lady at present. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to my dorm to get settled again."

Just as he began to walk away, towards the block of flats that faced him, he heard Tanya's voice once more, "Yes well you won't be marrying a commoner either! Unless you want to be rid of your title, _Prince Edward._"

He gritted his teeth, thankful that the footpath had been empty when she spoke. He didn't need people to find out about his enrolment in University now when he had only mere months left.

After he'd unpacked his belongings again, chuckling at the packet of chocolate twists Alice had set on top of his clothes in his suitcase, he decided to go find Bella.

He walked around to her flats, smiling at the thought of seeing her again, but inside he was shaking at the revelation he'd have to uncover.

He wrapped gently on her door, pushing his hands into his pockets as he waited. Within seconds the door had been opened, and he looked at Bella before his eyes widened.

"Bella? What happened?" His voice was louder than he'd intended, but her red puffy eyes had him concerned more than he'd ever felt in his life. He pushed his way into his room, glancing around for a culprit.

"Get out." Bella bit suddenly.

He turned, staring at her, "What?"

"Oh... I'm sorry..." She curtsied suddenly, bowing her head, "Now, you can leave... _Prince Edward_."

He stopped breathing, staring at her for a moment as she stood up straight again.

Someone had told her.

Tanya.

"Bella listen... You don't understand..."

"Oh, I understand perfectly. Now get the fuck out of my dorm before I have someone come throw you out."

Edward found his legs moving forward of their own accord, but he didn't want to leave.

"Bella, I came back to tell you."

"To tell me? Oh yeah we've been best friends for almost three years, but there's something I never told you... I'm actually the Prince of England, and I'm getting married to a snotty nosed bitch that thinks that world is at her command. You know what Edward? You don't even need to say it. I understand now completely."

She attempted to shut the door in his face, but he shoved his foot in the little space quickly, "Getting married? Bella what are you talking about?"

"I'm so stupid. Prince Edward... I knew you existed, I'd just never seen many photos of you... Fuck, I'm stupid!" She shook her head, "Get out."

"No, I'm not leaving."

She stamped on his foot suddenly, making him pull it back in shock. In an instant the door was closed in his face and he stood there for a long moment completely dejected.

He turned, walking down the hall slowly until he felt the cool breeze of the English air on his face once more.

"Prince Edward! Prince Edward!" He looked up, feeling wetness on his cheeks that he hadn't realised was there. In front of his blurry eyes were about fifteen photographers, snapping photos of him as he tried to push through them quickly.

They followed him back to his block of flats, and once he was inside he felt his phone buzzing.

He picked it up in a daze, glancing at his mother's number, "Hello?" He answered, coughing to clear his throat.

"Edward? Dear, are you alright?"

"I... I don't know..."

"They didn't hurt you did they?" His father's voice sounded down the phone suddenly.

"Father... Put mother back on the phone please..."

He tried to ignore the stares of the students as their eyes followed him to his dorm. He opened the door in a daze, a million thoughts and feelings running through him in that second.

"Edward? I'm here..."

"She knows... Bella, she knows..." He paused, "I'm assuming Alice told you about her?"

"Yes..." Elizabeth's voice was quiet.

"Tanya told her... She told her I was a Prince and then... She said we're getting married... I don't know what to do... Everyone knows... But Bella..."

"It'll be okay darling... Your Grandmother is sending some guards up to the University... I'm guessing you don't want to leave just yet?"

"I want to finish my degree... But mother... What about Bella?"

"Give her time to cool down... Then talk to her..."

Edward heard Alice's voice shouting from the background, "And as for Tanya, you tell her the Pixie Princess is after her fake hair! I'll kill her Edward!"

He laughed a little, sitting down on his bed slowly, "I'll talk to you later... I think I'm going to go..."

"Alright dear... I love you..."

"You too..."

The Guards arrived in the University within an hour, and Edward had suspected they'd used the Royal helicopter to get there. That was very inconspicuous.

Throughout the next five months Edward stayed away from Bella. He attended his classes and stayed in his dorm, but other than that, it was just like being home again. The freedom he'd felt in the beginning was now gone. Guards followed him from his classes to his dorm, leaving only to eat or when Edward had a class or needed privacy.

Everyone in the University knew about the Prince now, and they all wanted a slice of the action. He took no notice of the fame catchers, and even less notice of Lady Tanya Denali.

She'd dug herself a grave, because the newspapers had uncovered her lies about their so-called engagement, and how she'd broken the heart of the girl Edward really loved. They didn't name Bella however, Alice was sure not to mention her when she'd been dishing the dirt to the paparazzi.

In a way Edward loved his sister even more for that. Alice had promised to ruin Tanya, and that's exactly what she did. Edward had been taking care of his little sister for years, but now it was her turn to take care of him. She'd made sure Tanya was humiliated, and Edward doubted if anyone would ever want to marry her now.

After their final exams had finished and the students were about to graduate, Edward received a phone call that made his heart stop beating altogether.

His family were coming.

His mother and father, his brother, his sister, their partners, and his Grandmother...

On the day of the graduation Edward walked outside his dorms and towards the long winding path that led to the front of the University. He'd gone without the guards, determined to meet his family with the same amount of freedom he'd experienced up until Christmas. He wore his Graduation robes and hat, and he tried to ignore the stares he received from the rest of the students.

His stomach was churning as he considered the thoughts running through the people's heads.

_Prince Edward of England... Wow..._

He tried to hold his head high, the way he'd been taught since he was four years old, but he seemed to be weighed down by the realisation that after today, he'd never see Bella Swan again.

As he stopped at the gates, he looked once more at the crowds of people standing behind the metal barriers the police had set up to stop them from getting to close to his family. Edward turned to watch as three state cars came towards him, each of them with the England flag in the front of the bumper. They stopped just inside the gates and he watched – alongside the crowd of people that had gathered – as the drivers opened the car doors. His mother was the first to emerge and he watched as her face lit up at the sight of him. His father was next, who smiled proudly, more proud than Edward had ever seen him in his entire life.

His sister and brother got out of the second car, towing Jasper and Rosalie along with them. Lastly, was his Grandmother. She stepped out of her car and Edward heard from behind him as a crowd of cheers erupted for the Royal family, making him squirm in his shoes.

They were all dressed fashionably. His mother wore a purple dress, complete with a large hat that seemed to sit just right on her petite head. His father wore a suit, with a Royal blue sash over his shoulder. His parents hugged him tightly, his mother whispering comforting notions in his ear before she pulled away.

Alice, dressed in a pink dress with diamonds encrusted in the hips and neckline, threw herself into Edward's arms. She pulled away to let Edward shake Jasper's hand, and he smiled a little as Jasper bowed his head to the Prince.

Next was Emmett, who laughed and hugged his brother tightly, mumbling taunts in his ear the whole time. They were kind taunts, because even Emmett wasn't that heartless. Rosalie gave her hand to Edward, which he kissed as she curtseyed before him.

It made Edward nervous, the fact that even though Jasper and Rose were family, they still had to bow and curtsey toward the Prince of England.

Edward's grandmother touched his elbow gently, and he looked at her to gage her reaction. To his surprise, she was smiling.

Edward took her hand, bowing before her before she took him in a hug.

"I'm very proud of you, Edward. And so is your Grandfather."

Edward smiled, shutting his eyes for a moment before he pulled back, "Shall I show you around?"

After Edward gave them a tour of the grounds, all the while being followed by cameramen that wouldn't go away, he brought them to the hall where the graduation would take place.

"I don't know how you lived here for three years." Emmett mumbled casually as Edward brought them to their seats.

As they sat down, Edward looked towards the back of the hall where a few students were entering. In the same moment, Bella Swan walked inside, her head lowered as she attempted to fix her gown.

"It's easy when you're surrounded by people you want to be around." Edward mumbled, his eyes never straying from her.

Alice turned her head suddenly, and soon enough the whole family were looking at the woman he loved.

"She's beautiful Edward..." His mother mumbled suddenly, "Stunning."

"Yes she is..." Edward shook his head, "I'd better go..." He placed a kiss on the ladies cheeks before shaking hands with the men.

He walked towards the rest of the students, and soon enough he found himself behind Bella, who was still struggling to fix her gown. His hands pushed hers away gently and she stopped moving at his contact. He fixed the gown, before leaning forward to whisper in her ear.

"Good Luck Bella."

"You too Edward." She paused, "Prince Edward."

It was the first words she'd spoken to him since she'd thrown him out of her room, and Edward knew his mother was right. She'd needed time to calm down.

That didn't take away from the fact that she still hated him.

"Edward." He mumbled, "I'm still the Edward you knew."

He didn't wait for her to answer, instead he moved to take his place in the line of students that had begun to formulate, thankful for once that his name was Cullen, and he was far away from Swan in terms of the alphabet.

"_His Royal Highness – Prince Edward Anthony Cullen of England. Masters in English Studies, Single Honours."_

Edward took a breath as he heard his name, taking the steps to the stage as the applause erupted loudly from the audience and the students who'd taken his course with him.

The man speaking his name took a step out from behind his podium, and reached for his hand. Edward set his hand inside his, and watched as he bowed in front of him, "A pleasure having you study with us, Prince Edward."

"Thank you for having me." He replied, smiling a little.

He let go of Edward's hand, and he moved toward the woman at the other end of the stage. She held his scroll in her left hand, reaching forward for his right hand with her other. As he clasped her hand, she curtsied before him, lowering her head, "Prince Edward. Congratulations."

"Thank you Dean Wilkins." He replied, accepting the scroll as the woman righted herself once more.

He walked down from the stage, still hearing the beating of applause coming from the crowd, most of which came completely from his family.

He took his seat once more, watching carelessly and waiting until _her _name was called.

"_Miss Isabella Swan. Masters in English Studies, Single Honours."_

He watched her as she mounted the stage, nervousness and fright crossing her features as she walked forward to accept her scroll. He realised with a pang of pain, how she had no-one from her family to congratulate her.

In an instant he was on his feet, clapping louder than the rest of the crowd. She glanced up, meeting his eyes as he smiled at her, feeling the tears of pride building up within him. Suddenly Alice was on her feet, her hands raised above her head as she cheered Bella on. Then Emmett was on his feet, and then Rose and Jasper. Suddenly Edward's parents stood up too, and he watched as his Grandmother stared at them in shock.

She wasn't horrified, just surprised.

She clapped a little louder and a smile broke out across her face, but she didn't stand up to congratulate the love of his life.

When the ceremony was over, Edward met his family at the top of the hall to speak to them. They all congratulated him once more and when Lady Tanya started to walk towards them, Edward had to grab the back of Alice's dress to stop her from throwing herself at the woman.

"Prince Edward." She curtseyed slightly, bowing her head towards the family, "I came to apologise."

Edward knew he was being rude by not taking her hand and kissing it. It was custom to kiss a Lady's hand. It wasn't a rule to kiss a commoners hand, just shake it. But right now he couldn't bring himself to even touch her.

"You should." Alice snarled suddenly.

"Alice... Don't..." Edward shook his head before turning to look at Tanya, "You may want to apologise, but you will never mean it. I don't care what you have to say Lady Tanya, I don't want to hear it."

Tanya gasped and her eyes darted around the family, but they weren't about to be beaten. Even his Grandmother didn't complain.

Tanya blushed, curtseying before Edward's father and mother, "Lord and Lady Cullen." She took a breath before glancing at his Grandmother, "Your majesty."

Edward's grandmother's eyes were ice cold, "Yes, you may leave now Lady Denali."

Tanya opened her mouth before closing it again, ducking her head and hurrying away from Edward and his family.

"Well that was interesting..." Emmett muttered, wrapping an arm around Rosalie's waist.

"Edward." Alice's voice was gentle and hushed, and he turned his head to look at her, "Go talk to her." She motioned down the large hall towards the doors and Edward followed her gaze.

He saw Bella leaving quietly, removing her gown as she went to reveal a light blue dress underneath.

"Wait here... I'll be back for you guys..."

Edward began to pull off his gown and hat as he ran towards the front of the hall. When he got outside, Bella was gone.

He glanced around before his eyes fell on the station that took back people's gowns. Bella was handing hers over. Edward walked to her side, grabbing her wrist as she turned to walk away.

She gasped, glancing up at him as he passed his gown to the man in charge who bowed his head slightly to the Prince.

Once they were both free of their gowns, Edward grabbed her wrist in a tighter hold and tugged her gently towards the side of the graduation hall.

"What are you doing?" Bella demanded in a surprised tone.

"I need to talk to you." Edward sighed as they stopped by the wall, "Bella you need to understand..."

"I understand everything perfectly." She sighed, looking away from him with narrowed eyes.

"Bella, look at me and let me explain. Then you can walk away... Please..."

What seemed like an eternity passed before Bella raised her eyes to his.

Edward took a breath, preparing himself for the most important speech he'd make in his life.

"I know what you think of me... You think I'm a posh rich Prince that has everything I ever wanted... And in a way, you'd be right if you thought that... But... I don't have _everything _I want..." He paused for a moment, "All my life has been about Royal protocol, completing my duties and making everyone else happy... Before my Grandfather died, he told me I had to be happy and do what I wanted... So I decided I wanted to go to University and study... I chose Lancaster because it was perfect, small, no-one would know me... When I met you..." He smiled, "You were the most beautiful person I'd ever met in my life, and as I got to know you, you were funny, caring, smart... Perfect... You remember the first night we met? And we ate the chocolate twist together and then I took you out for your birthday?" He waited until she gave a little nod, "I remember that night all the time... Bella, I wanted to tell you about who I was... But I wanted you to know _me, _to like _me..._ When I went home for Christmas in third year... My sister and mother could tell that something was going on with me... I told my sister about you..." He shut his eyes, "I told her I was in love with you." His eyes opened again at Bella's gentle gasp, "I love you Bella... And when I told my sister about you..." He chuckled slightly, "I'm guessing you don't remember... I didn't either... Your father and mother used to work in the Palace... And you lived there... You were my sister's best friend, and I used to tell you I loved you all the time... We used to eat chocolate twists in the cellar together, and I used to chase you guys around the Palace... I didn't remember it... My sister did though... She never forgot you..."

"I don't remember that..." Bella whispered suddenly, "I knew you before University?"

"Yes..." Edward smiled, "And I loved you all those years ago too..."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Bella's voice was filled with tears as she shook her head.

"I was going to... I came back after Christmas break and went to your dorm to tell you... But Tanya..." Edward shut his eyes, "Tanya is a Lady, her parents are Duke and Duchess of Oxford... I made her promise not to tell you – or anyone – who I was when she came here in second year... She had some sick notion that we were going to be together... The day I came back from Christmas break I seen her and told her that I didn't want anything to do with her..." He sighed, "She got to you before I did... Told you I was _marrying _her? I mean... I'd never, _ever, _do that to you Bella... I love you..."

"You weren't going to marry her?" Bella whispered brokenly.

"Don't you read the papers? They uncovered her big charade... They found out how she'd spread lies and said we were getting married, and broken the heart of the person I did love..."

Bella looked down, "I thought... But Edward it doesn't change the fact that you're a Prince... A _Prince!"_

"I need to know Bella, please... Do you forgive me? For lying to you? And the Tanya thing? Please forgive me..."

She met his eyes, a tiny smile on her face, "Of course I forgive you... I love you Edward..."

"You..." He let out a breath, "You love me?"

"Do you think I'd have been so broken hearted if I didn't?"

He stayed quiet for a long moment, "I love you too Bella... I really do..."

"But you're a Prince Edward... Nothing could ever-"

"You think I care that you're a commoner Bella? I'll absolve my title and be with you if I have to."

"No!" Someone shouted suddenly.

Edward turned his head to glance at his family, standing a few feet away from the couple.

It was his Grandmother who had spoken, and as they stared she straightened her dress slightly, "You're not giving up your title." She muttered.

"But... I can't be with Bella..." He frowned. Surely his grandmother wouldn't stop him from being with her?

"You don't _need _to..." She sighed, "When I was a girl my father – The King – was close friends with the Duke and Duchess of Scotland. I was best friends with their daughter... She got married and had a son, just like me." She smiled at Edward Senior, "When her parents died and she took over, her son left... To marry a commoner..." She shook her head, "His mother didn't approve, and at the time I'd just taken the throne to England..." She stalled for a moment, "I gave them a home... They were determined to work for a living... And so they took a job as caretaker and gardener..."

"My parents..." Bella spoke gently, in an awed voice.

Edward's grandmother nodded, "Exactly... When their daughter was born, I told them they had to register her as a Lady... But they refused... For seven years they continued to work at the Palace, until they left completely... Their little girl grew up without knowing where she was truly from..."

Edward stared at his Grandmother in shock, "Why didn't you tell me before now?"

"Because I didn't know. Your mother and sister didn't think to tell me... It was only when they called her name did I realise..."

Edward turned his head to look at Bella, laughing slightly at the absurdity of the situation.

"I'm... A Lady?" Bella wasn't looking at anyone, instead she was staring at the wall in front of her, not blinking, not doing anything.

"Bella..." Edward took her face in his hands, making her look at him, "Don't you understand? We can be together..."

"But... I'm not sure if I want all this Royal business..." She mumbled, "I watched you for all those months... You were miserable with all those Guards around you."

"I was only miserable because I didn't have you..." Edward's voice was thick with desperation, he didn't want to lose her, "Trust me... It's not bad at all... We can get our own place, no Guards, no nothing..."

"It's not bad at all." Alice put in, smiling widely, "It's amazing."

Bella looked at her slightly before glancing back at Edward, whispering low, "I don't think I'm cut out for it..."

"You are... I know you are... Please Bella, don't leave me..."

She shut her eyes suddenly, leaning close to rest her forehead against Edward's, "I love you... I'm not going anywhere..."

Edward smiled, his first real smile in what seemed like years. He moved away from her then, and grabbed her hand, "I should introduce you to your family."

Bella glanced at him with wide eyes, "Oh God..."

"Bella, this is my mother and father. Lord Edward and Lady Elizabeth of England."

Bella stopped for a moment before beginning a curtsey.

His mother waved her hands in front of her quickly, "No no no!"

Bella stood up rapidly, glancing at Edward as if to ask what she did wrong.

"You're family... We hug..." Edward's mother reached forward, taking Bella from Edward's arms and hugging her tight.

After she hugged the whole family, including Edward's grandmother, she turned back to him and leaned in close.

Edward stared at her for a long moment, holding her tight before he lowered his lips to hers. It was their first kiss, and it was the perfect moment, even though they'd known each other for three years.

"I love you Prince Edward..." Bella whispered on his lips.

"And I love you, Lady Isabella." Edward grinned.

* * *

><p>"Ladies and Gentleman of the congregation, I give you Prince Edward of England, and his bride Princess Isabella of England, in the name of the father, the son and the Holy Ghost."<p>

Edward watched as the Bishop made the sign of the cross before turning towards his bride. She had tears in her eyes, although the smile on her face was breathtaking. He clasped her hand, wanting to kiss her badly, but that would have to wait for now.

"We did it..." He whispered gently, rubbing circles on the back of her hand in a comforting motion.

She let out a breath, nodding as she moved a piece of hair back behind her veil. Edward watched as her wedding ring glimmered on her finger and he smiled wider.

"We'll go sign the registry now, Your Royal Highness." The Bishop spoke low and Edward nodded, never taking his eyes off his bride.

Edward's parents walked forward slowly, leading the way towards the room at the back of the chapel where they'd sign both the Churches and the Royal Registry's Certificate of Marriage.

Princess Alice moved to stand behind Bella, lifting the train of her dress slightly so Bella could walk. Edward held onto her hand as she whispered to him, "Don't let me fall..."

Soon enough they'd reached the large room with two tables laid out for them. Edward and Bella both took their seats, lifting the pens as they signed the Church's Certificate of Marriage. Alice and Emmett stepped forward next, signing the witness statement before Edward's parents did the same.

They moved onto the Royal Registry and Edward watched as Bella signed her new name – Princess Isabella Marie Cullen – before he signed his own.

Alice, Emmett, Edward Senior and Elizabeth left the room, taking their seats again as the Bishop began the procession of leaving the Church. Edward and Bella listened for their cue as the choir sang, holding onto each other as they shut their eyes and enjoyed the sounds of each other's breath. They didn't want to kiss yet, they wanted to wait and do it right.

Edward opened the door as their cue became known. He stepped out, watching as the 1300 guests stood up to welcome them again. He held out his hand and watched as Bella set her hand in his own before walking out to join him.

Her dress was elegant and subtle, just like her. It was ivory and slim fitted until it reached her waist, before it fanned out in a gentle A-line skirt. There were crystals knitted into the fabric, travelling the whole way down the dress, even to the five foot silk train that trailed behind her.

Edward and Bella walked down the steps slowly towards the crowds of guests. They stopped beside the first seat, and Edward bowed his head towards his Grandmother as Bella curtseyed delicately.

Then they turned and began to walk down the full length of the aisle, holding onto each other's hand tightly as they smiled at their guests.

Stopping only to place her bouquet of flowers on the Unknown Warrior's Tomb – a Royal Bride's Tradition – Bella walked beside Edward as his wife, smiling as they came closer and closer to the doors of Westminster Abbey.

The Guards by the doors saluted Edward and Bella as they stopped in front of them and Edward raised his hand in a returning salute as Bella bowed her head gently.

They opened the doors then and they both looked out at the crowds of people waiting for them.

Trumpets sounded suddenly and a loud voice spoke over the cheers of the crowd;

"Your Royal Highness - Prince Edward and Princess Isabella of England."

It was an immeasurable moment and both Edward and Bella's breath left their body as they walked out to the front steps. Millions of people were there to greet them, waving flags in their honour and cheering for their Prince and Princess.

Edward and Bella turned toward each other then, smiles on their faces as they prepared for the signature kiss everyone was waiting for.

Edward placed both hands on her hips, bringing her closer as his wife placed one hand on his cheek and the other on his shoulder. As their lips met, a wave of cheers and noise was hurled at them and Bella felt her veil swish slightly with the gentle force of wind they'd caused.

They kissed for a long moment, their lips moving in sync as they whispered "I love you" to each other over and over again.

Finally, after years of waiting, and years of never finding his girl, Edward had _everything_ he wanted.

"I feel like a Princess." Bella whispered on his lips, smiling as he laid his forehead to hers.

"You are a Princess... You're my Queen..." Edward replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Damn i want a Prince! :(<strong>

**Well, that's the one shot completed :) I really hope you guys enjoyed, and how about some reviews? Considering i spent the whole day writing this and got NO marking done for my school students? Could you guys spare ten seconds and write something?**

**I love you guys if you do :)**

**Review!**

**Love, Princess (in my own head i am! xD) Ashley. xx**


End file.
